


Kitchen Lights

by arkhamknights



Series: Paracetamol [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Implied Hatsome - Freeform, M/M, lil uni thing, ross stress bakes lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:09:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkhamknights/pseuds/arkhamknights
Summary: It's 3AM, yes, but there's never a time when Ross' baked goods aren't appreciated





	Kitchen Lights

"Oh, hi Trott, try this," the exhausted uni student stumbled into the small kitchen, not surprised to see Ross sat cross legged on the floor, in front of a lit up oven, a plate of goodies in his hands. 

Smiling gently, Trott rubbed at his tired eyes and a ran a hand through his dyed hair, before sinking to his knees next to his friend. Ross looked away from him as their eyes met, extending the plate of treats out to the other, who smiled sadly, affectionately touching his arm with gentle fingertips.

"Hey, don't worry yourself. Now, what do I try first?" He kept his voice low, careful not to wake Smith,who was still sleeping soundly despite the clattering coming from their kitchen. Trott swore he could sleep through a war.

The dark haired man smiled thankfully, before looking at the plate. He grinned for a split second, a joyous sight for Trott, even at three in the morning, and picked up an oval, oat filled treat. 

"This. It's got cherries and raspberries in it. An experiment, really, it's like a soft and warm breakfast bar," he watched happily as Trott bit into it from his fingers.

The white haired man hummed in pleasure, finishing his chewing before talking. He already told Smith off for talking whilst chewing, he didn't want Ross to pick up on it too. The sweet taste of the berries stuck to his tongue even after eating it. 

"That's amazing, Ross! You have to make these for my breakfast all the time now," Trott commented with a genuine tone, holding a delighted grin when Ross' entire face lit up with joy.

"Really? They're healthy and super easy to make, I'm glad you liked them," he paused, his hushed but still fairly loud for such an ungodly hour tone lowering a more heartful one. A tone that made Trott want to tackle him with kisses until he was laughing and smiling like nothing has ever been wrong. "Really glad. Glad to have you... I'm sorry..." 

The white haired man sighed, taking the plate from Ross and placing it beside them, and gently ran his knuckles across his cheek. "It's okay... Everything is... It's all a lot right now, I understand, I really do," Trott chuckled, "do whatever helps, I don't mind. Smith sleeps like a rock anyway,"

Ross laughed quietly, taking Trotts free hand and intertwining their fingers. "I'm so lucky to have you. I don't know what I'd do without you," 

Trott inhaled deeply, leaning his forehead against Ross' and closing his eyes, a small smile on his face. He was so lucky, but Ross would always think of it the other way around. He didn't mind. 

"Ditto, sunshine,"

"Shit!" Trott flinched away from Ross as he pushed himself across the floor to open the over door, cutting his boyfriend off. The smell of burning rose into the room, and within a split second, the fire alarm went off.

**Author's Note:**

> I literally got the idea for this when making myself food at 1am when I couldn't sleep
> 
> Nonetheless I hope you enjoyed the first rlly short lil thing for a weird hats uni au thing I guess I'm doing because I have a lot of ideas? comments and kudos are all greatly appreciated!


End file.
